The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine capable of sewing an embroidery pattern, a computer-readable medium storing a sewing program, and a sewing method.
In related art, a sewing machine is known that is capable of sewing an embroidery pattern.
For example, the known sewing machine is provided with a device that regularly arranges an embroidery pattern in a plurality of positions in accordance with an arrangement type that is selected from among arrangement types that have been determined in advance. The sewing machine sews the embroidery pattern in a plurality of positions on a work cloth in accordance with the selected arrangement type.